


The First Nöel

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chistmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Mathieu and Olivier’s first Christmas together as a couple and they plan it to perfection, only to mess up everything.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Nöel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chatterbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatterbox/gifts).



> Hi my little munchkins!!! It's officially December 1st in Denmark and that means the start of my 2015 football Christmas calendar!!!! Over the next 31 days I'll post a one shot a day all with a Christmassy theme and a different pairing.... And I hope you'll like them!!! Ënjoy!!!
> 
> This is also an early Christmas present to one of my favourite writers: Chatterbox!!! Merry Christmas sweetheart!!!
> 
> This is the song that goes with the title btw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmSlIbJt7nU

“MATHI!? WHERE IS THE BOX OF CHRISTMAS ORNAMENTS?” Oli yelled with his head half way into their shared closet of their shared bedroom.

“ORNAMENTS? HOW WOULD I KNOW??” Mathieu yelled back as he tried to make their Christmas tree stand straight.

“Well I can’t find them!!” Oli yelled as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where the boxes with ornaments were sitting on the marble countertops.

He realised that he took them out earlier before helping Mathi with the tree and the Christmas lights.

It was their first Christmas together as a couple and they had planned it to perfection. They had bought the perfect tree, the perfect decorations and so far everything had gone terribly wrong.

First it was the Christmas lights outside their house that burned out the second they were turned on. Then the tree wouldn’t stand up on its own and they had to call Laurent to fix it for them, and finally the boxes of ornaments had gone missing for a while.

“THAT IS IT!!! I GIVE UP!!!” Oli yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen just as the doorbell went off.

“Hi guys… What is the very urgent thing that definitely couldn’t wait until practice tomorrow?” Laurent asked as he stepped inside and removed his gloves and scarf. 

“We can’t get our tree to stand straight, everything is going wrong and I might start crying in the next few seconds, so please help?” Olivier pleaded and looked so hopeless that Laurent couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What’s going wrong? But sure let me see that tree!” Laurent walked into the living room where Mathieu was struggling with a 7 feet tall fir tree. 

“I just can’t get it to stand on its own, and I’ve tried almost everything!!” Mathieu sighed as he saw Laurent. 

“Have you considered using a Christmas tree foot?” Laurent laughed as he realised that the tree was balancing on its uneven log.

“There are shoes for Christmas trees?” Oli asked looking slightly confused.

“Not exactly, it’s more like a big wooden cross that has a nail in the middle that helps the tree standing on its own. I have a spare one in the trunk of my car, hold on a minute.”

When Laurent came back, he put the foot on the tree, hugged both of them and left because his wife was cooking dinner for the entire family and he had promised to help her.

“What a mess…” Mathieu said as he sat down next to Oli, who had been sitting on the couch since Laurent had arrived with his head in his hands, placing two steaming hot cups of chocolate on the tiny table in front of them.

“Mess? This is a disaster!!!” Oli exclaimed and started crying.

“Oli? Why are you crying hunny?” Mathieu put his arms around his sobbing boyfriend and pulled him closer.

“It’s our first Christmas together… I just wanted it to be perfect and it’s not…” Oli buried his face in Mathieu’s broad chest.

“Aw that’s all kinds of adorable, but sweetheart as long as I get to spend it with you, my Christmas is always gonna be perfect because I love you!!” Mathieu stated and kissed the top of Oli’s perfectly gelled hair. 

“Love you too Mathi…” Oli smiled a little and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend.

“Joyeux Noël, mon amour!” Mathieu said between little kisses in front of the fireplace.

“Joyeux Noël”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely posted this at exactly 0.01am because I wrote this a month ago and I've been so damn excited to post!!! Now back to my Michael Bublé listening and more writing!!! <3  
> Merry First Day of December Munchkins!!!! <3


End file.
